


Help Wanted

by Nellancholy



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Crack, Gen, Interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: With the departure of one member of the Kinkou order,the ones left behind seek a replacement.





	Help Wanted

Shen’s inscrutable gaze peered across the table at the fox,his fingers tented.

 

“Miss…Ahri. I must say,you seem the perfect candidate for the post of Fist of Shadow that has been recently vacated. You got a perfect score on the preliminary examination,and you’ve demonstrated a strong history of activity to promote peace and balance in the First Lands. There is just…one thing,however.”

 

Ahri blinked,folding her hands in her lap. “And…what might that be?”

 

“Your reported movements are known to correlate with a series of…incidents in which numerous individuals were found murdered,and portions of their bodies eaten. Now,we know more than anyone else that correlation does not imply causation-”

 

“Oh,would you look at that!” Ahri stood up,sliding her chair in. “I must’ve left the Zz’rot Portal open at home,I’d better get back before my kitchen fills up with voidlings.”

 

And she dashed straight through the wall,never to return.

 

* * *

 

 

Shen looked over the provided scrolls,once again studying the two avian vastaya before him.

 

“While I can only hire one person,I have no problem evaluating your activity as a whole. Now,the two of you have contributed significantly to the safety of the vastaya population,and you’ve also disrupted several major operations of the Order of Shadow…”

 

Kennen passed by,dumping another stack of resume scrolls on Shen’s desk.

 

Xayah licked her lips. “Is…is that a rat?”

 

Rakan frowned. “Miella,I do believe that is called a yord-”

 

With a screech,Xayah soared out of her seat,hurtling straight towards Kennen like a shooting star.

 

Rakan sighed. “Well,if she’s not going to get the job,I’d be more than happy to-”

 

Shen raised his hand. “No.”

  

* * *

 

 

Once more,Shen had to lean across the table,peering at the next candidate.

 

“Mr…William Robert,I see. An applicant from abroad…”

 

The strange man with a nodachi on his waist pulled his hat down over his face. “Please,William Robert was mah father. Call me…Billy Bob. Ionia’s always been in mah blood,and ah thought it’d be high time for me to give somethin’ back…”

 

"And you’re a single father too,that’s quite admirable.”

 

“Y’all sure got it. Ah was travelin’ round Shurima at the time,and ah saw a kid in need,saw myself in those circumstances. Couldn’t leave ‘er behind.”

 

“Nevertheless,I would like to note that during the preliminary exam,you did demonstrate the use of techniques that would be exclusive to Ionia’s own Kazekiri-ryu dojo…”

 

Kennen,dusting off the mess accumulated from the previous interviews,flew by,hitting the man’s head and knocking his hat clean off.

 

Shen shook his head. “Yasuo?”

 

“Well,uh…farewell,pardner! **TOH!** ”

 

And with that,he too dashed through the wall,never to return.

 

* * *

 

 

Shen held his head in his hands.

 

“Kennen,how can it be so hard to find someone worthy to bear the Fist of Shadow? Must we truly continue as an incomplete form? Is it even possible?”

 

Just then,a heavy,measured tread echoed through the room.

 

One that was forceful,but…reassuring. Protective.

 

As the bearer of those steps came into view,Shen’s eyes lit up.

 

“ _He’s…he’s perfect…_ ”

 

A bellowing laugh rang out.

 

“Ha ha ha! Maybe…Braum can help!”


End file.
